megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Noise Change
is a new transformation system introduced in Mega Man Star Force 3. These are similar to Style Changes, where Mega Man is only able to keep one at a time, but enters battle in his equipped Noise Change. Each noise has its own special attributes, along with a special Noise Force Big Bang (NFB) that is gained through countering enemies, just like its predecessors the Link Force Big Bang and Star Force Big Bang from the previous two games. Ace/Joker Program & Noise Gauge The Ace Program (received in the Black Ace version) or Joker Program (received in the Red Joker version) is a program that allows an EM being harmonize with noise, allowing the player to use the power of noise without harmful effects. Finalization, a transformation by using the power of Meteor G, is the ultimate noise transformation. A.C. Eos gives Geo Stelar this program at a certain point in the game. While the Ace/Joker Program is equipped (no Link Power is required for this), a Noise Gauge shows the amount of noise under Mega Man's control. Mega Man will also enter battle in his current chosen Noise Change. The noise level rises under different conditions in battle. In virus battles, the noise level increases by 1% for each excess point of damage dealt when Mega Man deletes a virus with a non-dimming, non-elemental battle card. (for example, deleting a virus with 20 HP left using a card that deals 100 damage per hit will increase the gauge by 80%) In boss battles, the level increases by half of the damage done by a non-dimming, non-elemental card. In PvP battles, any locked-on non-dimming battle card will increase the gauge by half the damage dealt. Mega and Giga-class cards will also increase the gauge by 20% and 30% respectively. Finishing the battle with over 100% noise will also yield Illegal Card data (indicated by the reward screen being red rather than blue), which is randomly chosen, often not related to the enemies fought and somewhat based on difficulty of the fought enemies. These cards include cards available only in previous games, or even stronger versions of cards available in the player's Library. S-ranking a battle at over 200% or 300% noise will also yield more than one Illegal Card data at the same time. The Zenny Finder and Collector Wizard Equips will override this, however. Earning a Noise Change Noise Changes largely depend on the Noise Gauge, and undergo some changes as the Noise Gauge reaches different levels. The player gains their first Noise Change after a certain point in the plot. After which, when they finish a battle with Giant viruses, they stand a chance to get a different Noise Change. If it is a new Noise Change that they have not used before, they will be able to see some of the new Noise's abilities before confirming if they wish to switch to the new Noise Change. Afterwards, a mail is sent to the player detailing all the Noise Change's abilities. Black Ace and Red Joker each have their exclusive Noise Changes, but in a rare occurrence the player may get a Noise Change from the opposing version, i.e if there is a noise form that has a 15% chance of occurring in Red Joker, it will only have a 3% chance of occurring in Black Ace. However, Rogue has a 10% chance of occurring in both versions. Additionally, in National Astro Wave 1 there is a Noism that can revert the player to their previously equipped Noise Change. This does not apply to Rogue Noise, however. Noise Form, Vibrant Noise, Multi-Noise Between 0% to 50% noise, the Noise Change starts at its Noise Form (Form Out) stage, where the player has access only to some of its innate abilities. Once the gauge exceeds 50%, the equipped Noise Change will enter Vibrant Noise Form (Colour Out), where the player has access to all of its abilities, including its element, Charge Shot, and NFB. Each Noise Change has a weakness to a certain type of attack, and when hit by its weakness, it will revert to the Form Out stage at 0% noise. The gauge will also decrease steadily down to 50%. If the player finishes a battle at over 100% noise, Mega Man starts his next battle at 50% noise, in the Vibrant Noise form of his selected Noise Change. Brother Cards and Opponent Noise can be used to initiate Multi-Noise Form (Merge Out), which combines the abilities of both Noise Changes, and changes the player's element, Charge Shot and NFB to match the latter Noise Change. Using Merge Noise will also change the Noise to its Vibrant Noise form, forcing the Noise meter to 50%. Getting hit by the Multi-Noise's new weakness will revert the player to his base Noise Form stage of his initial Noise, at 0%. In single player, exceeding 100% noise will generate several effects. All attacks will pierce invisible, and some panels may seem to disappear or "glitch". In PvP, this only happens upon exceeding 200% noise, along with the player's HP count turning red to signal this to the opponent. Finalized Noise At noise levels of 200% or higher, the player can initiate Finalized Noise through the Custom Screen. This is when the screen prompts the player whether they want to initiate Finalized Noise by accessing the Meteor Server by showing a button saying "Meteor Server Access". Initiating Finalized Noise will transform Mega Man to either Black Ace or Red Joker, depending on the version that is being played. Doing so will also cause his noise level to drop to 0%. Additionally, when the Meteor Server is accessed, the player switches to a Meteor Server folder which contains several powerful Battle Cards, inclusive of the NFBs from the other Noises and their exclusive NFB. Finalized Noises have no element or weakness, but expire after three turns, causing the player to revert to the Noise Form stage of his equipped Noise Change at 0% noise. The Meteor Server folder has different levels, going higher as the player reaches higher noise levels above 200%. Higher levels contain more powerful Battle Cards, starting from LV1 at 200% noise and ending at LV11 at 999.9% noise. They also tend to be unrestricted by the usual folder building and support, and can contain multiple Giga Cards (inclusive of NFBs which are considered so) inside, with no worry about cards being dimmed out. As a result, a player in finalized Noise may use many Giga Cards to create some devastating combinations. Finalized Noises can further be customized through use of Purpose Card codes. These give abilities to the Finalized Noises, and can change their Charge Shot (as they do not have one of their own). The abilities from Purpose Card codes are shared throughout the Battle Team, and any card boosts will stack. However, these are exclusive to the Japanese version. Special Ability Waves Whilst equipped with a certain Noise Change, after fighting through several battles, the player will receive a special Ability Wave alongside any rewards reaped from the last battle. These Ability Waves require less Link Power to equip compared to other Ability Waves obtained through other means, and the player can only obtain one copy of each special Ability Wave. About 100 battles are required for the first Ability Wave, and 250 for the second one. Noise Changes that award only one Ability Wave award it at around 200 battles or so. Black Ace Noise Changes Red Joker Noise Changes Rogue Noise (Burai Noise) The Rogue Noise Change is unique as it can be obtained in both games. However, the player must not have any other real-life Brothers to get this Noise, and so this Noise cannot perform Multi-Noise. Forcing the game to do so through methods such as the use of a cheat device can glitch Rogue Noise. Rogue Noise also cannot be held by the Noism as a reserve Noise Change. Gallery StarForceBlackAceConcepts.jpg|Black Ace concepts. StarForceRedJokerConcepts.jpg|Red Joker concepts. MMSFBlackAceFinalizedConcept.jpg|Black Ace Finalized Noise concept. MMSFRedJokerFinalizedConcept.jpg|Red Joker Finalized Noise concept. Normal mmsf3-promo2.jpg|''Mega Man Star Force 3'' promotional image featuring the Black Ace and Red Joker Noise Changes. Trivia *Counting all Noise Changes, including Multi Noise and Finalized noise, there are a total of 103 Noise Changes. *A Harp Noise was planned, but it was rejected. Category:MegaMan Star Force Category:Transformations